


one (two?) wedding(s), please

by goodmorninglou



Series: the adventures of a wild sprace’s apartment [41]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Multi, Sprace Apartment AU, Weddings, but there’s some crunch in here because i miss my son crutchie, crunchhhh, javid - Freeform, javid elopes lol, newsbians, sprace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorninglou/pseuds/goodmorninglou
Summary: spot and race go to vegas for a surprise





	one (two?) wedding(s), please

**Author's Note:**

> hi lovesss  
i know this chap is sloppy but if you get past the fact that it could be written better the idea is cute  
hope y’all enjoy!!

Spot’s phone buzzed at one in the afternoon, while he and Race were sitting quietly in the kitchen, and he picked it up.

“Whaddya want, Jack?”

“Put me on speaker.”

“Alright?” Spot did as told, casting Race a strange look, and laughed slightly. “You’re on.”

“I just proposed to Davey.”

Race screamed and dropped his spoon in his soup.

“You jackass, you didn’t tell me?!” Spot yelled, face heating.

“No, Spottie, I literally just did it. We just decided, I don’t even have a ring.” Jack said, sounding flustered.

Spot’s brows furrowed. “I’m lost.” Race called.

“We’re eloping.”

Spot’s jaw dropped.

“Jack Augustus Kelly, I’m going to kick your ass.” Spot said, shaking his head.

“Spottie, Davey and I can’t plan a wedding! He’d be stressing the entire time, I wouldn’t know what the fuck to do. We couldn’t decide anything from the venue to the seating.” There was a smile in his voice. “But Vegas...” a giggle. “We can get married. We can be husbands without any of the stress.”

Race leaned forward. “Have either of you thought this through?”

Jack laughed. “Davey and I have been thinking and rethinking things through since before we dated. This is the only thing I don’t have to think about. I love him, and I want to marry him.”

Spot smiled, glanced at Race. “So, you’re calling to tell me Race and I are going with you, right?”

“Yes.” Jack laughed. “Davey’s calling Kath and Sarah to bring them, but we’d love if you guys would come too. I’m gonna call Crutch, too, and he’ll bring Finch I’m sure, but that’s it. So? You in?”

Spot and Race grinned at each other.

Race leaned forward. “Hell fucking yes!”

“Badass.” Spot could hear Jack’s smile. “Get a flight, a babysitter for the cats! Holy shit, I’m getting married tonight.”

Spot laughed. “Bye, Jack.”

“Holy fucking shit!” Jack said one last time, and then hung up.

Spot looked at his husband.

“Jesus Christ.”

Race burst into laughter.

—

Three hours later, Race and Spot were standing at the gate with Kath and Sarah, waving as Jack and Davey walked up hand-in-hand, smiling wider than either ever had.

“Hi!” Jack said, maybe a little too loudly.

Kath chuckled. “Hello.”

“Where’s Crutch and Finch?” Davey asked, bouncing on his toes. “Are they not here yet? We leave really soon, they should be here. I don’t want them to miss the flight. Is it shitty that we didn’t invite the whole group?” He rambled it all with a grin, shifting to wrap his arms around Jack’s body from behind.

“No.” Race cut in calmly. “Most of them can’t afford it, anyway. My man’s rich.” He kissed Spot’s ear.

Sarah cocked a brow. “Well, Kath and I are both rich, beat that.” She grinned teasingly.

Crutchie raised his hand. “Disability aids.” Finch laughed at his boyfriend. “I win.”

Spot nodded. “He wins.”

Jack and Davey had broken off at some point in the conversation, and were now standing off to one side wrapped in each other’s arms, brows pressed together and eyes locked like some perfectly cheesy romcom.

“_Flight 308 to Las Vegas is now boarding,_” a female voice calls over the intercom, and Jack and Davey start back to reality.

“I told Davey I’d kill him if he ever eloped.” Sarah said fondly, looking at he and Jack. “But honestly, this feels really right.”

Spot nodded and glanced sweetly at Race, who smiled at him. “It really does.”

—

Spot straightened the tie on Jack’s rented tuxedo, clapping a hand on his shoulder. The changing room in the 24 hour chapel is small and dimly lit, but Spot isn’t even sure Jack notices. He’s been smiling like the Cheshire Cat all day.

“You ready?” Spot asked.

Jack nodded quickly, and Spot pulled on a rental suit jacket over his white tee. “Born ready.”

Spot thought for a moment, and then pulled Jack into a tight hug. “I’m happy for you, big brother.” He clapped his back.

Jack chuckled and gave Spot a squeeze before pulling away. “You’re gettin’ old and sappy, Spottie.”

“I’ll still kick your ass, Kelly.” Spot warned, but grinned easily.

Jack just stuck his tongue out, and then turned towards the door. Took a deep breath.

“Okay.” He grinned. “Gotta go get married.”

Spot chuckled and shoved him gently out the door.

—

Davey grinned at Jack, and Spot glanced to Race in the seats. He was watching, rapt, as the couple exchanged vows and giggled stupidly. Kath looked like she was refraining from leaping joyously into the air and clapping. Although, to be fair, she had been watching them pine since  _ fourth grade._

“Jackie,” Davey started, and then giggled. “I wrote these vows on the plane, so if I’d had more time, I totally could have done better, but I’m going to try and explain this to you in the best way I can.” He took a breath. “You are my entire world. There has never been a day in my life that you haven’t been there for me, and I can honestly say you’ve persuaded me back from a million edges in the past few years.” He smiled. “It took us a hundred lifetimes to get together, but I wouldn’t trade our life for anything. Everything that happened was meant to happen, it taught us something. But the most important thing it taught me is that I love you. I love you, Jack, and there is no way I’m ever, ever going to stop. You are everything to me, and I swear you always will be.”

Jack grinned, blinking rapidly, and Spot shot Race a wink from his place on the podium.

Race just grinned back at him.

—

Jack pulled Davey into a kiss, and Race and Sarah, as well as the four people in the seats, broke into excessive cheers.

Jack grinned and grabbed Davey’s hand.

“Medda’s gonna kill me.” He murmured, and Davey giggled.

“My mom is gonna kill the both of us.” Davey countered, cradling Jack’s face in his hands.

Jack leaned into the touch, grinning so wide his cheeks looked as if they’d split, and batted his eyes innocently. “Maybe she’ll spare you.” 

Davey shrugged. “It _was_ your idea.”

“Well,” Jack stuck his tongue out. “You agreed to it.”

“That’s very true.”

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

Spot walked down to pull his own husband into a hug, looking fondly up at his brother. “That couldn’t have just happened.” He murmured in Race’s ear, kissing it.

Race ran a hand up and down his spine. “It was painfully adorable.”

“My brother is married.” Spot said, and then made a face. “Ick, I don’t like that.”

“Imagine how I felt.” Jack laughed from behind, and Spot turned to look at him. “You’re younger than me, and you got married first.”

Spot shrugged and clung to Race’s waist. “Woke versus broke, big bro.” He said plainly, and then laughed when Jack punched him in the arm.

Kath ran up and tackled the both of them in a hug until they stumbled backwards. “Y’all finally got a clue!” She yelled, wiping away tears.

Their arms came back around her, holding her close. 

“Everyone here is married.” Crutchie said, walking up to the group of them with one hand in Finch’s.

Race grinned. “Yeah, we a— _what?”_ He screeched.

Jack’s jaw dropped open, and Crutchie threw his head back and laughed.

“Y—you two—the two—marri—what the fu—“ Jack stuttered.

“You got married?!” Davey yelled in surprise, grinning widely. “When?”

Finch shrugged and looked fondly down at Crutchie. “We were passing by the courthouse, maybe a month ago, and we just... decided. We’re both pretty reserved people, we didn’t want a ceremony or anything. Just to know we were it for each other.”

Crutchie smiled. “I’ve been looking for a time to tell you, I don’t mean to rain on your parade,” he murmured guiltily.

“Are you kidding?” Davey yelled with a grin, at the same moment that Jack screeched: “ Married? ”

Kath chuckled. “Congrats, guys.”

“Married?!”

Crutchie smiled bashfully, and Jack made another high-pitched, disbelieving noise. “Thanks, Kath.”

A pause.

“ _Married_?!”

“Yes, Jack!” Finch laughed, pulling Crutchie close as Crutchie turned red from wheezing. “Married, married. Husbands. The whole she-bang.”

Davey and Jack stared in stunned, joyous surprise.

Jack opened his mouth, presumably to scream “_Married_?!” in such a high pitch that the windows shattered, and Spot stepped forward to cut him off. “Right, well! We’ve got two weddings to celebrate in Vegas, our money isn’t gonna bet itself away!”

The group let out howls of agreement, cheering and jumping in the middle of this twenty-four hour chapel at 9:34 at night, and Spot laughed and leaned into Race’s side.

—

By the time they’d dragged themselves back to the hotel, their pockets were considerably lighter, and Davey and Jack were eyeing each other with such hunger that the other six were fairly afraid they were going to tackle each other in the elevator.

“With all due respect,” Jack said, stepping out of the elevator when it dinged on their floor. “I’ve gotta go jump Davey’s bones, see y’all tomorrow.”

He dragged a giggling Davey away by the hand, grinning himself, and Spot sighed into Race’s shoulder.

“They grow up so fast.” He mocked, chuckling.

“And when you turn your back, they go at it like dogs.” Race added, and then busted into exhausted laughter as the rest of them did.

“See you guys in the morning,” Kath said, wrapping an arm around Sarah’s waist as they disappeared into their room.

Spot spun on Finch and Crutchie, still holding Race to his side. “I’m gonna get you back one day for hiding your _marriage_ from me.” He half-jokingly, half-seriously warned the two of them.

They both laughed in the same fashion, heads thrown back, mouths wide.

“Goodnight, Spot.” Crutchie chuckled pointedly, and Spot pulled Race towards their room as Finch and Crutchie broke off.

“So,” Spot collapsed into bed beside Race. “Who in the friend group is next?”

Race grinned. “Blink and Mush. I saw Blink’s phone the other day, and he was looking at rings online.”

Spot made a face into the pillow he was buried in. “Why were you looking at Blink’s phone?” He asked, muffled and contorted.

Race slapped his ass lightly, and Spot yelped. “You know I read people’s phones over their shoulders, I’m a bitch that way.”

Spot made an agreeable noise, already half-asleep, and Race shut off the light and snuggled next to him.

“Spot?” Race whispered after a few minutes.

Spot tugged himself from the very edge of unconsciousness. “Ngh?”

“We’re, like...” a long pause. “Adults.”

“Mmhmm.” Spot brushed a hand through Race’s hair.

He took a breath. “When did that happen?”

Spot just shrugged and kissed Race’s brow. “Don’t know, bubba.”

Another three minutes passed.

And then, again: “Spot?”

“Yeah-huh?”

“I love you.”

Spot grinned against Race’s skin.

“I love you too, beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> awwwww so cute  
sorry my schedule is on the fritz just started school so that’s shit but hey  
smile. a group of hedgehogs is called a prickle. the sky is blue, and life is good  
i love you  
<333


End file.
